In the manufacture and sale of welding electrodes, care is taken to apply and preserve an even distribution of flux over the surface of the electrodes, and in the packaging of the electrodes, care is taken to minimize damage. Uniform flux distribution is important for maintaining consistent excellence in the welding process. If the flux coating is damaged or marred in any way, the quality of the weld suffers.
While much care and attention is paid to providing a product of high standard to the job-site, when the work location is reached, the electrodes are presently exposed to damage and deterioration before use. Welders at construction work sites, to conserve time, normally take with them a number of electrodes from the packaged supply to the job location, which may be at a remote area. The need for the welder to scale scaffolds, climb ladders and structural steel and squeeze into inaccessible locations presents a further time restraint and safety hazard.
The welder usually inserts this plurality of electrodes into a pocket from which they can easily fall out as a result of bending and movement of the welder or by dislodgment upon removing one electrode, causing damage to the electrodes. Furthermore, there is a potential for serious injury to others if the electrodes fall any distance on the work site. A loss of work time as well as the economic penalty of electrode loss also result, since the welder must replenish his supply.
Another problem which is encountered is damage to the flux surface by rapid absorption of atmospheric moisture, which results in a greatly reduced weld integrity. When such electrodes are used in welding, fissures and flaws develop in the weld which will often require expensive cut out of the weld and complete rewelding of the defective weld.
For this reason, electrodes are normally heated on site to drive off any associated moisture, oil, grease or other deleterious matter. However, once the electrodes have cooled sufficiently for handling by the welder, they are once again subject to deterioration from atmospheric moisture and even more so by adverse climatic conditions, such as, rain or snow, on construction sites.